houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Lunarians
Tsuki Jin (月人; lit. Moon People, sometimes translated as Lunarians) is a species that inhabits the Moon. They captured the Admirabilis and constantly attack the Gems in order to collect their gemstone bodies. Their leader is Prince Aechmea. Characteristics The Moon People that come to the land are various types of humanoid beings depicted similar to the Buddhist art style. They are usually seen from afar as a sunspot and come riding in flowing clothes on a cloud-like parade with one bigger figure at the center wearing many decorations and a sun-like halo and dozens of human sized humanoids with weapons. If the center is destroyed, the cloud will 'melt' and slowly the others will 'disperse'. Their bodies and weapon are solid, but when destroyed will disperse without any remains. The animation PV portray them with white skin with flickering yellow and pink clothes and decorations. The Gems disperse them with powerful blow using their swords, bodies and sometimes their powers. If the center is sliced, the inside of their heads will usually show one hole in center and four 'petal' holes surrounding it, similar to a lotus root. Lately, the center figure has come in with what the Gems called 'new model'. Instead of dispersing, the sliced center figure's 'new model' has more holes, which will remain and release another weapon. Ventricosus can understand what they say. The Gems have never tried to communicate with them while on their planet, although Phosphophyllite tried once, but it can only make a simple sounds and act like a soulless doll. When on the Moon, they can talk like the gems. They do not speak on the planet as the thick air is reminiscent of unpleasant things from the past. Their appearance also changes - they wear their hair down, have visible pupils and irises, and also have to have parts resembling small rabbit ears on top of their heads. The moon people are the dead souls of humans who were not purified by prayer, and thus stuck on the moon in a state of limbo. They wish for Kongo to relieve them of their eternity of suffering by praying for them. Like the gems, they are immortal and ageless. When they are dispersed on the planet, it appears that they have to return to the moon to regenerate. They seem to be even more invulnerable than the gems, as they naturally regenerate when harmed, not requiring any physical reassembling, which can take as little as a split-second while they are on the Moon. No method shown so far capable of disabling them for extended periods of time. History As told by Ventricosus Their legend said once there lived animals called humans who lived and preserved the land until it was broken five times. When it broke the sixth time, they entered the seas. It's said that there, they split into three parts; the spirit, flesh, and bone (or evolved to different three species and lived on). The Admirabilis are said to be the flesh, inheriting the ability to expand and pass down knowledge; The Bone are said to have made a contract with another living creature, and gained the ability to live through ages, they return to the land; and The Spirit said to be wandering, attempting to regain its flesh and bone. As told by Aechmea Aechmea tells Phos they are descendants of humans, but disputes Ventricosus' idea that they want to become human again. Instead, he explains that the reason for abducting the gems is to make Kongo pray for their souls, purifying them so they can finally pass onto the other world, a place of serene nothingness, and escape the immortality they are tortured by. They know Kongo cherishes the gems, so they thought by harming the gems, they would be 'shaking' the machine and making it 'as good as new' - essentially using the gems as leverage against him. Before that, they first tried simply pleading Kongo, showing obedience, but to no avail. Then, they tried to get co-operation of abducted gems, but they all destroyed themselves or behaved abnormally. All attempts to create synthetic gems failed due to absence of true inclusions in them. Pieces that return to the gems from time to time (e.g. Heliodor's shards in the arrowheads) have all been artificial. Their medium-term plan is the clothing they wear, the same as that of the humans Kongo was made to obey. Their long-term plan is to grind up the abducted gems into powder and scatter it on the surface of the moon, hoping the sight of it will persuade Kongo to act. It is unknown if this is the full truth, and what the Moon People plan to do if their long-term plan fails. Currently, they seem to be placing a lot of faith in Phos to save them. Nature They come like parades with at least two sundries with musical instruments, while dozens of other use bows and arrows on a floating cloud that they use as transportation. Sometimes the war sundries also use a lance or net. The bigger center figure usually has a halo decorated like the sun, stars, or moon. They wear decorations like circlets, flowers, beads or flowing shawls. Their target are the Gems. Usually they come and attack them and collect the Gems' shattered fragments into their large bowl. Most of them are successfully destroyed and dispersed. According to Kongo-''sensei'', ''the Moon People want to use them as decorations. It stated by Ventricosus that the Moon People also targeted the Admirabilis and won. They captured them all, stole everything in the ocean and destroyed their homeland. The Admirabilis become their hostage where they feed them with their sweet water and sand which made them bigger and lose their minds. Ventricosus feels that the Moon People love war and are never satisfied and thinks it is because of their anxiety during their time as humans. So far they have talked with Ventricosus, but only in simple words when one sundry got captured by Phosphophyllite. They're shown to be 'very 'greedy. The attack towards the Gems has lasted for at-least 2 millenniums, with constant types of attack. It can be assumed that the Moon People are either quite fast (at least 300 years) or need a long time (depends on when the first Gem captured) to figure out they could use the Gems' fragments as weapons to attack their own kind. It can also be safely assumed that since they got some of the Gems and captured the Admirabilis, they know that their race's shell has the ability to melt Gems. The Moon People have uncommon behavior towards Kongo-''sensei. They never seem to attack him in the school, only peeking through the window, and are shown to kneel down to him in front of the school. But it didn't stop them from doing harm, as when Kongo-''sensei'' tried to leave after that, they trapped him there. According to Euclase, they come down approximately once every three days for any season. For unknown reasons, they never come at night or on rainy days, which makes it seem that they also operate on a day system like the Gems. Lately their arrival and type is unusual. On the Moon, they have no natural enemies. They live a life similar to that of humans - they have a sense of the time, sleeping at night and waking up in the mornings, they can eat, and they form relationships with one another. According to Aechmea, though they appear cheerful, they are tired of their immortality. They have structures such as hills made of special metals and mineral oils that rise from the depths of the Moon, which are also used to synthesise artificial gems. The oils melt at night so the shape of the structures is constantly changing. Some buildings appear similar to bismuth, with spiral, stair-stepped patterns. There are special factories made to synthesise gems, done using high temperatures and pressure. Within spherical apparatus, diamond is made, within tubular ones, corundum and there is also equipment for synthesis of hydrothermal beryl as well as many other gems. On the ground floor, workers process synthetic materials. Fragile crystals of poor quality quickly deteriorate in the Moon's atmosphere, so they are quickly manufactured into arrowheads and spears. For replicas of Gems, the highest quality crystals are used. There is also an experimental facility for synthesis of humans. It contains human particles, and there is always strange music playing. Known Types of Moon People The Gems (assumed by Alexandrite) categorized them as 'old type' and 'new type'. They called the normal human sized Moon People 'sundry'. The approximate size of a Moon People force can be determined by the number of spokes a sunspot has when it appears. Single Sunspots The Old Type Comes with one bigger figure at the center and around thirty sundries, usually with bows and arrows. It seems the decorations may be the same or different for each of them, but its characteristic is when the bigger one is horizontally sliced, it show four holes and then disperses. The New Type The new type may look the same as the old one, but not always. Sometimes they have different formation, but still have the bigger figure on the center of cloud. The main differences are: their arrival type and, if the bigger figure sliced, it will release a different weapon from more than four holes and the cloud will be intact. These weapons are usually made from captured gem’s shards. The Gems await the arrival of the new types, as they often drop shards of gems previously captured by the moon people. # Chapter 1. When sliced horizontally, it has nine 'petal' holes where additional arrows arise. Heliodor's fragments wereused as its arrowheads. Destroyed by Kongo-''sensei''. # Chapter 14. The bigger figure has mirror on its forehead. When sliced horizontally, a thorn-like star comes out. It's assumed that the thorns are made from unknown captured Gems. Destroyed by Bort. # Chapter 18. The bigger figure has a halo on its head. When sliced horizontally, threads with hooks made of Pink Fluorite come out. Destroyed by Antarcticite. # Chapter 19. It did not use captured Gems' fragments. It's like the old type, but while it still havs one bigger figure on the center, it also has around eight others the same size, sitting on the lotus flower and circling the figure center. It captured Antarcticite. # Chapter 33. ' ''Transport' type. After a while the cloud 'closed' and formed a ball. A black star shape appeared on top of it, where itl 'opened’ a gate. Destroyed by Kongo-''sensei (and assumed also by Bort). # ch 36: Phos and Ghost engaged with an unusually large unit. Presumably a Transport type. Ghost was captured and Phos was heavily damaged in battle. # ch39: Another moon people unit attacked. Looked like another Transport type. Presumably finished off by Kongo Sensei. # ch44: A rather small unit appears. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Ghost ended up losing his arm, and Phos ended up losing his head. Surprisingly, the unit immediately closed up and started to flee even though it was able to destroy Cairngorm into multiple bits immediately afterward. # ch48: A medium sized old type unit appears. Was engaged by Phos, Cairngorm, Morganite, and Goshe. Later finished off by Sensei. Phos ended up getting a new hair cut. Double Sunspots These appear with two sunspots superimposed one in front of each other. The two enemies brought so far both seem to be related to Kongo and manage to be far more problematic for the gems than the usual units: Shiro Chapter 24. 'Transport' type. It has two sunspots on top each other, but the when the Gems' go near it, it is only lily-pad like. The holes around it will appear, 'open' a gate where a giant figure with mask and three pairs of hands come out. Its sliced body will become another smaller copy of itself. The 'smallest' form looks like a cute dog. It turns out it was searching for Kongo-''sensei, ''who later accidentally called it "Shiro". Later it dispersed by itself. Kongo hints that it has not returned to Moon, but has found peace. Possibly, they prayed for it, allowing it to pass on, which brings into question why are they not doing the same for the Moon People. Its revealed later that he was a dog that was dear to Kongo. The Pieces A double sunspot appears at the Yellow Forest. Phos, Cairngorm, Peridot, Sphene, Melon, and Hemihor immediately engage it, though Hemihor and Melon left early to get Sensei and Bort. ch42: While Phos and his allies fought the double sunspot unit, the unit that appeared in ch19 and captured Antarcticite appears. Shown to possess special arrows capable of piercing through gems and swords. Was able to easily crush Phos, Cairngorm, Sphene, and Peridot simultaneously. Phos and his friends were saved by Bort, Zircon, and Melon. Both enemy units were finished off by Bort. The pieces are later revealed to have been part of a game which was near and dear to Kongo. Triple Sunspots So far only one triple sunspot enemy appeared. ''Professor A woman clad in white, adorned with a flowery motif. She fell from the triple sunspot in front of Zircon and Bort, where it stood up and waited without answering any questions. It was eventually sliced in two by Phos. It was eventually revealed to be a forgery imitating a human woman who created Kongo. Individuals The only named individuals so far are Prince Aechmea and Semi. Aechmea was the one who gave the other Moon People their name. Trivia * Like Kongo-sensei, they have/adopted Buddhist theme. * The rabbit ears they have is likely a reference to the Moon Rabbit legend that exists in many cultures. In Chinese legend, the rabbit is pounding herbs for the elixir of life that grants immortality. In Japanese and Korean versions, the rabbit is pounding the ingredients for rice cake. It is derived from pareidolia that identifies the markings of the Moon as a rabbit. * It is shown that they can create and innovate new items, as shown with the playing board and room Sunspot that had arrived. * They seem to know something about Sensei, as they released a figure that he seemed to be able to recall at one point. Gallery Moon people anime4.jpg|Animation design. Moon people.png|Common appearance. Moon people5.jpg|"Shiro" Moon people anime3.jpg Moon people anime2.jpg Moon people anime1.jpg Moon people2.jpg|New Type with Heliodor's fragments. 0018-018.jpg|New Type with Pink Fluorite's fragments. 0014-013.jpg|New Type with unknown Gems' fragments. Moon_people6.jpg|Unknown Type. Moonpeople-0.PNG|Appearance on the Moon. Category:Moon People Category:Species